Scott Green
Scott Green, also known by his superhero alias Spectrum, is a former member of the Young Bloods. He was an ordinary high school student until he was one day abducted by aliens which he eventually escaped from. He spent some time as the champion of the alien world Aeon but tragic circumstances led to him to return to San Deigo crash landing in a ship nearby. Biography Pre-YB Scott Green lead a very normal life for the most part. And honestly, there are very few noteworthy features to his history. There is no defining tragedy. There is no great natural ability or special gifts that he was born with to make this part of him more interesting. No, none of that. He grew up a single child, two loving parents and went to school five days a week. All very normal for a American boy his age. But, there is one interest that he has that defines him. His fascination with Science Fiction. Star Ships, Aliens, exotic technology, Star Wars and Star Trek films in the day time and Halo and Mass Effect games at night. There was a time when his father was a kid that aliens were only objects for the active imaginations of man. But by Scott's time, they were a plain as day fact of life. In fact, his two favorite heroes in the world were Recharge and Ju'lee Ma'alen. Because these two heroes were from worlds beyond. He has even met both of these heroes, when they passed through San Diego and Scott waited for a weekend to see them, camping out and making sure to get photos and autographs. He now has five signed magazines for Recharge and 3 posters for Ju'lee as well as seven photos between the two of them. They are his most prized possessions. Entering High School, his dream in life was to get accepted into NASA and explore the stars for humanity and meet new life forms beyond Earth. To reach out and touch that Final Frontier. So, you should get the picture. Well, when he was 15 he actually more or less achieved his dream to meet aliens from another world in person. Although not in a way that he expected. He was abducted. Scott did not know this, but these aliens were collectors. They went around to various worlds collecting life forms, stealing their technology and enslaving whom they had taken. However, when they came across Earth and realized that there was a culture of super heroes who could likely prevent them from 'collecting' anything, they took a more stealthy approach than usual. Only abducting a handful of humans and select pieces of tech for study rather than an outright attack. Scott spent weeks in their cells as he was taken further and further away from the planet he knew. But soon the collectors came across a prize that they could not turn down. It was a science vessel, which had been studying an ancient and extinct race which was said to have been among the most advanced species of their time. Supposedly even developing a way to weaponize the emotional spectrum. The collectors boarded the science ship and killed or captured all aboard. However, as they were about to make the jump to hyper space, a military vessel appeared and fired on the collectors. This damaged the prison level and Scott was able to escape among the confusion, however many of the other captives were killed in the attempt to escape. Scott however was lucky, meeting on of the captured scientists, a young student researcher from the science vessel. Despite the language barrier, she led him to the store room where the collectors had hoarded the tech and together she had managed to find the pieces which she had theorized could be the weapon they had been searching for. But as soon as they had found it, one of the collectors had discovered them and fired at them, wounding her and forcing Scott to wear the gauntlet. He was terrified. Then, in a brilliant flash of light the 15 year old human boy was enshrouded in yellow light. Blasting the collector in a fight or flight response with yellow energy. But things were different now. Their cries now made sense to him, and his wounded friend's pleas for assistance was now understood by him. The gauntlet possessed a universal translator. He attempted to grab her and carry her body to the an escape pod or transport craft, but he found that he was unable to touch her without causing her pain. She begged him to take the gauntlet and flee to her home planet of Aeon, it was nearby and the transports should have it in their auto pilot systems. But he was determined not to leave her behind, despite his fear. It was slow at first, but his yellow light began to change. It stared to shine green, as he felt the courage needed to save her life. Now able to guide him to an escape, the pair made their way to a transport. Escaping only soon enough to avoid the conclusion of the battle. It was en route to her world that he began to feel compassion for his new friend, and desired a way to ease her suffering. And as if to answer the colors he wore went from green, to blue. His new blue light was discovered to possess the power to heal and cure. And by the time their ship had landed on her world, she was perfectly healthy, despite being exhausted. Aeon was a world like which he had never seen. But he soon discovered that Earth was very far away. He was detained there for some time, treated humanely as they decided what should be done with him. He however managed to convince them that the gauntlet was his, and a human technology, and he refused to tell them its full capabilities. Thus he was allowed to keep it. He was released some time later and his friend, whom he discovered was named Ayala found him a place to stay. When the two were out together, they happened to witness a robbery, Scott activated his gauntlet to stop it and after doing so, decided he should be a super hero for this world. As it lacked the presence of heroes like Earth had. Taking the name Spectrum, he defended the planet as best he could manage for the next year and a half. From small threats to larger ones. But nothing on a large scale. Until the collectors returned. An entire fleet discovered that the tech was being used there, and still sought its power for themselves. So, they invaded the planet and razed cities. Despite Spectrum's best efforts, he was unable to save his new home. Scott even believing that Ayala died in the attack. Once again feeling fear, he ran away. Taking a ship and setting a six month course for Earth. Hoping only that once the collectors realized he was no longer there, they would cease their invasion. Now, his ship crash landing outside of his home city of San Diego, he joins the Young Bloods hoping that with a team at his side, he will not fail to save a second world. Powers and abilities Scott Green posses powers due to the use of an advanced piece of alien hardware called the Spectrum Gauntlet. * Hardlight Constructs: Uses an alien set of armor to materialize hard light constructs. Can forge various constructs to the limit of his imagination. The armor charges itself when not in use, but while in combat scenarios, if the battery runs out it becomes inert and unable to be used until charged again. * Flight: Most emotional modes allow flight, the exception being the Red Light of Rage. * Defensive Shield: All modes include a minor defensive shield which protects the user from basic threats. Such as a human punch or kick. But to stop anything like a bullet or superhuman attacks, the user must construct a shield of some sort. * Emotion Empowerment: Scott can only use one mode at a time, he cannot for example use both Courage and Compassion at the same time. Or any other combination. ** Courage/Green- Stable, offers wide use of all abilities such as constructs, flight ect. ** Compassion/Blue- Defensive in nature, offers healing abilities and shield constructs alongside flight. ** Rage/Red- ''The most powerful but limited in constructs and no flight. ** ''Fear/Yellow- The most erratic and unpredictable, power is inconsistent and makes user painful to touch, best restrained from a distance. ** Envy/Orange- Initially very weak, but can sap enemies of their strength and add that as fuel for constructs ect(Best countered by being defeated quickly) In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia